Phoebe Javier Teams Up with Gio Tingson in the New Public Service Show ‘Serbisyong Kaibigan’
Posted on June 2, 2019 by IBC IBC News and Current Affairs brings its public service to a new heights with the launch of the newest public service program “Serbisyong Kaibigan” bannered by the most formidable tandem of two of the brightest and sincere personalities in Philippine broadcasting—Phoebe Javier and Gio Tingson—beginning on June 3 (Monday) at 4:30 p.m. on IBC 13. Phoebe Javier and Miguel dela Rosa Recognized for delivering pure public service to the grievances raised by the public, Phoebe and Gio will join forces in a brand new public service program that raises the bar in delivering public service with news reporting and commentary. With their long established influence and credibility, the tandem is sure to help Filipinos address their concerns and complainants with on the spot assistance to viewers with questions and concerns, provides immediate help to the public in the form of medical assistance, the concerned government agencies, the local government units, NGOs and the private sector. “Every single day, our public service units receive tons of complaints from our kababayans involving abuse of authority. We also hear stories of women and children being severely treated. We must act on it now,” IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza says of the birth of “Serbisyong Kaibigan.” This public service program encourages the public to their grievances, complainants and feedback regarding the inaction or incompetence of government and private entities, assistance to viewers with questions and concerns by putting them in touch with relevant government agencies, units and authorities while efforts at exposing graft and corruption by public servants. The show will also address the children's issues, reveal corruption caught on cam, announce job vacancies, deliver the latest public health updates and others. “Serbisyong Kaibigan” serves as a conduit between complainants and concerned agencies. They helps Filipinos regarding their concerns and those in need of immediate government assistance can directly communicate with concerned agencies such as Pag-Ibig Funds, the Social Security System, Department of Foreign Affairs, Meralco, Manila Water, Philippine National Railways, Philippine Statistics Authority, Land Transportation Office, Department of Social Welfare and Development, and even local government units. Those who have medical problems were also able to get answers through the program, including the Department of Health and PhilHealth. “Serbisyong Kaibigan” is set to premiere this Monday (June 3) at 4:30 p.m. after “Showbiz Unlimited” on IBC 13, simulcast over DZTV Radyo13 1386 and live streaming on IBC TV 13, IBC News and Serbisyong Kaibigan Facebook page. 'IBC News and Current Affairs' :Watch our News Programs, everyday :Monday to Friday: :Oh My Gising - 4:55 am - 8:00 am :Express Balita - 6:30 pm - 7:45 pm :Tutok 13 - 11:00 pm - 12:00 mn :Saturday: :Express Balita Weekend - 11:00 pm - 11:30 pm :Sunday: :Express Balita Weekend - 10:45 pm - 11:15 pm :Also tune in to our CURRENT AFFAIRS SHOWS: :Monday to Friday: :Bitag Live - 8:00 am - 9:00 am :Serbisyong Kaibigan - 4:30 pm - 5:15 pm :Du30 on Duty (PCOO) - 5:15 pm - 5:30 pm :Monday: :Forum ni Randy - 12:00 MN - 12:30 AM :Tuesday: :The Veronica Chronicles - 12:00 MN - 12:30 AM :Wednesday: :Kakampi Mo Ang Batas - 12:00 MN - 12:30 AM :Thursday: :Arnelli in da Haus - 10:00 PM - 11:00 PM :Crime Desk - 12:00 MN - 12:30 AM :Friday: :Lingkod Kaibigan - 12:00 MN - 12:30 AM :Saturday: :Makabayang Duktor - 6:30 AM - 7:00 AM :Hapi Kung Healthy - 7:00 AM - 7:30 AM :Bitag: The New Generation - 11:30 PM - 12:30 AM